Lady of Ice
by kathy the bat
Summary: Que pasará cuando Kathy y Fubuki están comprometidos pero sierta personita se fija en ella? Shadow siente algo por su amiga de la infancia pero que pasa si a principios del semestre conoce a alguien que podría ser capaz de cambiarlo todo? Nuestra dama de hielo es un desafío podrán ganar su corazón?
1. PRIMERA IMPRESiÓN

"Destroza una persona en un segundo pero quiza nunca la logres arreglar"

Tercera Persona:

...

El viento juguetea con las hojas secas que caen de los arboles a las afueras de una escuela secundaria que posee varios de estos los cuales estavan vestidos de diferentes tonos de rojo, naranja, amarillo e incluso lila. El otoño es una de las epocas mas hermosas entre todas, el paisaje compuesto de casi todos las colores calidos lo que lo hace indescriptible e incomparable pero este otoño en especial va ser muy interesante.

Todavia eran las primeras horas de la mañana y el sol recien hacia su aparicion, entraron a la escuela secundaria tres chicos y una chica muy aparte de algunos alumnos que estaban por ahi.

La chica estava en el segundo año, dos chicos estaban en el tercer año y otro estaba en el quinto este va ser su ultimo año. Todos ellos entraron a sus respectivos salones; la chica se llamaba Rouge y es una linda murcielago albino, sus alas son purpura y sus ojos aqua, lleva un sueter morado, jeans azules y zapatillas lila; los dos chicos del tercer año se llamaban Mephiles quien es un erizo de pelaje color azabache con rayas azules en las puas y ojos verdes, el cual lleva botines negro con detalles en plata al igual que su chaqueta,pantalones y polo blanco, Ray es un murcielago marfil al igual que Rouge pero sus ojos son azules y tiene un pequeño mechon de su cabello en la cara (emo ok no xD)lleva una casaca azul con mangas blancas, pantalon azul, zapatillas blancas con detalles en negro y una gorra azul que decia "libre" en letras blancas y el ultimo se llama Fubuki, el es un erizo anaranjado con ojos chocolate y mechones negro en la punta de sus puas al igual que su pequeño mechonsito en la cara, el lleva lo mismo que su hermano solo que en anaranjado y blanco,sin la gorra y con botines negros.

Rouge solo se sento cerca de la ventana, se acosto sobre su carpeta e intento dormir; mientras los otros dos empezaron a converzar.

\- Ray que hiciste el fin de semana?-

\- Nada, me quede escuchando musica - dijo mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

\- Pues estamos igual, porque nunca pasa algo interesante?-

\- Porque estamos en tercer año supongo-

\- Y a tu hermano como le va?-

\- El ya va acabar y sera libre, maldito-

\- Porque odias tanto a Fubuki?-

\- Simplemente por el hecho de ser mayor-

\- Supongo, ahora que?-

\- Simplemente esperar a que entren todos los alumnos y al estupido del profesor de historia-

\- Pero el curso no es tan malo-

\- Claro si el profesor no esta dispuesto a hacertelo todo imposible-

\- No lo creo-

\- Entonces porque siempre se las agarra conmigo?-

\- Quien sabe -

\- Hay Mephiles-

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y el salon ya estava lleno de alumnos, el profesor estava ahi sentado esperando a que toque el timbre para aue comience la clase que seria dentro de unos cuatro minutos.

\- ya casi comienza el curso-

\- si...hey mira hay tres chicos afuera, porque no entran?-

-hmm? Pues no se-

Ray miro bien a traves de la puerta y si habian tres sombras ahi, la primera la distinguio con fastidio porque se trataba de Fubuki pero estava muy cerca de otra la cual no pudo identificar pero al ver las alas oviamente era un murcielago y la tercera pudo notar que era un erizo pero no quien era asi que siguio observando hasta que Fubuki se fue y las otras dos sombras ivan a entrar.

\- ya van a entrar-

\- ya lo se...pero quienes seran? No me parecen conocidos-

-a bueno ya lo ver...oh ahi entran!-

Efectivamente se abrio la puerta, Ray al igual que todos volteaton para ver de quien se trataba y...el no pudo dejar de mirar la escena con un leve sonrojo.

Entro al salon un murcielago color marfil de ojos color carmesi, con con unos cuantos mechones de negro en su cabello y uno de ellos le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, llevaba un polo sin mangas color negro con detalles blancos al igual que los guantes que llevaba, tambien traia una falda color blanco y unas botas largas color negro con detalles en gris y casi sin nada de tacon.

Cerca a ella entro un erizo color obsidiana con toques de rojo en las puas al igual que en la esquina de sus ojos los cuales eran del mismo color, llevaba una camiseta blanca, encima una chaqueta negra, un jean negro y unos zapatos negro con blanco.

Los dos se sentaron juntos y aunque Ray no la conocia ya sentia un sierto toque de celos a aquel erizo negro. Pero aparte de eso el se quedo mirando a la murcielago por un rato mientras conversaba con el erizo con el leve sonrojo todavia en la cara pero como hemos dicho solo fue un rato por que ella se dio cuenta y le dio una mirada de hielo, el hecho de que tenga los ojos color carmesi hacia que fuera aun mas escalofriante asi que a penas la vio se volteo de inmediato, mas por miedo que vergüenza.

\- que pasa Ray? Te le quedaste mirando a la chica, a caso la conoces?-

\- he? Hemm..yo..yo..no..- el sonrojo todavia estaba presente en su rostro pero era casi imperseptible...terriblemente para el Mephiles lo noto.

\- estas rojo sabes?-

\- ca..callate!-

\- amigo calma... espera no la conoces pero...te la quedaste mirando...ahora estas sonrojado...owwwww!-

\- que..que te pasa!?-

\- susurra* te gusta no?- le dio una sonrisa entre burlona y malvada, esto no va ser bueno para Ray.

\- cl..cla..claro que no!-

\- aja si jaja-

\- Callate quieres!-

\- Es que es tan divertido, pero que vas hacer con el erizo? No creo que te deje acercarte a ella-

-Hmm bueno yo...espera! Yo no tengo porque acercarme! que estas diciendo!-

\- awww casi lo logro pero bueno y si le preguntas a tu hermano? El estaba con ellos afuera no?-

\- Si supongo-

El timbre sono y las clases empezaron en toda la escuela; Ray no dejaba de pensar en la chica que entro...ni en como se acercaria a ella, pero bueno la cosa es que lo iva hacer pero tambien estava considerando un plan secundario y era preguntarle a su hermano sobre ella ya que estuvieron afuera los tres juntos pero ya lo veremos despues que es lo que hace nuestro pequeño murcielago.


	2. HOLA

Bueno vamos a seguir...estábamos en que...a si!...Ray se quedo pensando en como saber un poco mas de ella...no es como si le gustara ni nada de eso pero según el sentía "curiosidad" por ella o eso es mas o menos lo que decía cada vez que Mephiles le mencionaba el tema pero de una u otra manera tendría que hacerlo y estaba considerando un poco la alternativa de ir a preguntarle a su hermano en caso de que no funcionara nada o, para sus adentros, que tuviera miedo.

Llego el descanso y nuestro pequeño amigo estaba caminando hacia la cafetería junto a Mephiles, solo pensaba en como iría a acercarse a ella.

\- en que piensas tanto?- dijo Mephiles

\- bueno...en nada específicamente-

\- bueno si tu lo dices...hey mira! Hoy van a dar malteada de chocolate!-

\- y que tiene que ver aqui?-

\- solo cállate y vamos!- dicho esto Mephiles agarro a Ray del brazo y salio corriendo hacia allá.

Mientras tanto con nuestros otros amigos.

\- Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo Shadow en tono un poco irritado.

\- Porque sabia que reaccionarias así Shad- hablo la chica murciélago de la que Ray hemmm...sintió curiosidad? A ñee bueno se llamaba Kathy.

\- Y como quieres que reaccione si tu eres...mi amiga!- exactamente no tenia razón para estar celoso pero bueno es su "amiga".

\- Si solo eso así que no tienes porque ponerte tan celoso solo porque estoy comprometida si, solo somos amigos!- para mi que eso debe doler .

-...si...solo...amigos...- nuestro pequeño erizo...o bueno no pequeño, se sentía triste porque ella tenia razón en enojarse, solo eran amigos, pero eso habían sido desde hace mas de 10 años, se conocieron de pequeños y mientras paso el tiempo, la empezó a mirar de otra manera, mas que una amiga el quería algo mas, por eso sentía esa rabia en este momento, la impotencia de que ella se casara con otro hombre y no poder hacer nada, le provocaba un nudo en el estomago.

\- Mira...yo creo que mejor lo dejamos ahí, no?- dijo su "amiga" mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-Si...*suspiro* así es mejor- lo peor era que no podría...hacer nada?...no el si podía impedirlo y lo haría lo mas pronto posible porque la boda es a finales de este año y para eso faltaban 6 meses, antes de eso el haría que ella renunciara a la boda...y quizá que sienta por el, lo mismo que el siente por ella.

Con esta esperanza puesta, el animo se le subió rápido y dijo que le iría a invitar una malteada de chocolate...el sabia que era su favorito, así que se enrrumbaron hacia la cafetería.

En este trayecto se quedo pensando en que podría hacer y por la distracción termino chocándose con alguien, la cual traía unos cuantos libros que se le cayeron.

\- hemm disculpa, me distraje un poco- se agacho a recoger los libros y alzo la mirada, se topo con unos bonitos ojos aqua.

\- no..no hay problema- ella se sonrojo un poco y aparto la mirada.

El termino de reunir los libros y se los entrego, dirigió su mirada nuevamente en Kathy para seguir con su camino, por un instante pensó en la chica con quien choco pero ese pensamiento desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció.

Mientras el seguía un poco distraído logro notar que entre la multitud se estaba abriendo por algo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

Eran dos chicos que estaban en su clase, que como lo supo?, pues reconoció a cierto murciélago que lo miro por ciertos instantes con odio, y lo mas probable fuese por que el, que era lo masss probable, que estaba interesado en Kathy, pero con el venia otro, se parecía mucho a el...espera un momento ese no es su primo?, parece que si.

Bueno eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que ese chico como venia corriendo con una malteada... es un poco o vio lo que pasó pero ñaa.

Ray se chocó con Kathy echándole así toda su malteada pero eso no es todo, aparte de esto por la fuerza del impacto los dos cayeron al suelo. Un par de ojos azules empiezan abrirse de a poco, sólo para encontrarse debajo otro par de ojos carmesí que no mostraban nada de simpatía; el había caído encima de ella la cual no se veía nada feliz.

-hemm...y...yo..yo..- a Ray no se le podía ver más avergonzado que ahora, y Shadow fue el primero en reaccionar a esta... situación?.

\- que demonios te pasa?! Que no puedes tener cuidado?! -seguido de esto lo agarró de la parte trasera de se casaca para alzaron de manera brusca.

\- eyy! Ten un poco más de cuidado-

-tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso no crees? - lo dijo con tono calmado, ella, pero sus ojos expresaban otra cosa.

-estas bien?, ven te ayudo- Shadow la agarró de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Lo bueno es que no muchos estudiantes se dieron cuánta de lo sucedido.

-gracias Shad- Ray se quedó mirando los un rato y pudo jurar que por un segundo sus ojos carmesí brillaron en agua... aunque ese destello desapareció tan rápido que decidió olvidarlo, pero cuando la miró otra vez, la mancha marrón que dejo la malteada había desaparecido eso lo dejó más desconcertado, pero y se estaban yendo.

-hayy amigo casi metes la pata no crees? - dijo Mephiles mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro... que fue retirada bruscamente de inmediato.

-que tienes?! Si por tu culpa choque con ella! Sabes lo que debe pensar de mi ahora?! -

Mephiles le respondió con una mirada divertida estampada en todo su rostro.

\- pensé que a ti no te importaba Ray- y finalmente nuestro amigo aquí presente se puso más rojo que hasta el tomate se estaría riendo ahora mismo.

\- ...- su mente estaba tratando de encontrar un buen motivo para que su "amigo" lo dejara en paz, pero al parecer pensar bajo presión no es su fuerte.

\- lo sabía, jaja esa fue una gran manera de saludar-

\- ca..cállate-


End file.
